


Not When I’m With You

by Flyingintospace



Series: Summer Fics [21]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Patrick and Johnny are stargazing.





	Not When I’m With You

The night was perfect, cool and clear and they were far enough from civilization that the stars lit up the entire sky. Patrick and Johnny were laying in the soft grass, staring up at the amazing sight.

“Do you ever just feel completely insignificant. Like you’re just a tiny speck in the vastness of the universe? That you don’t really matter?” Patrick asked suddenly.

“Not when I’m with you,” Johnny answered, bumping his shoulder with Patrick.

Patrick felt a tear prickle at the corner of his eye. He didn’t know know how he had end up so lucky to be with Johnny. But instead he laughed and replied, “Dork.”

Didn’t stop him from rolling over and kissing Johnny, who was smiling at him like he knew exactly what was going through his mind.


End file.
